Bianca Beulah Jeans
'Bianca Beulah Jeans '''is one of Jessica Lane's characters. She has Third Bornitis and gets upset very easily. She has 2 older sisters and 1 younger brother. Her mom is Kailina and her father is Byatt. Her favorite movie is ''The Rescuers and her favorite character is Miss Bianca. She also watches The Fox and the Hound ( despite how sad it is ) and she likes Vixey and Tod. She and Emma Beulah Krane strongly dislike each other ( because Emma is naughty and Bianca isn't. ) She has a very good relationship with her brother and older sister. She and Gina, however, fight constantly, but what Bianca says during the fight is tamer than Gina's because Gina swears during the fight. When her mom hears the fight, only Gina gets grounded because she was actually the one who starts the fight, not Bianca, meaning that she gets away with fighting. Her top is the same as Lizzie's child look but Bianca wears a nurse skirt while Lizzie doesn't. Her favorite animal is a vixen ( which is a female fox ) and she hates anacondas because they kill people. Whenever Emma acts up in Miss Leanette's class, she, along with her brother, are often shocked at Emma. She watches Robin Hood, too, and loves Maid Marian, Robin Hood, Little Sister Mouse and Sexton Mouse. She ( along with Tyler ) are the youngest of the Jeans family. Personal Info Full Name: Bianca Beulah Jeans Age: 7 Type: Good Girl/Autistic Person Relatives: Kailina ( mother ), Byatt ( father ), Gina ( older sister ), Adriana ( older sister ) and Tyler ( younger brother ) Birthdate: May, 11th 2001 Zodiac Sign: Taurus Friends: Kailina, Tyler, Byatt, Adriana, Adria, Miss Leanette and other good people Enemies: Emma, Sherry, Gina, Microsoft Sam, Mr. Dooberry and other bad people Favorite Food: Lettuce, Chocolate cake, carrots, celery, cucumbers and other yummy foods Least Favorite Food: Green beans, peas and other yucky foods Favorite Band: Heart Voice: Ivy Trivia * Her biggest fear is dying, due to the fact that she had so many conditions in her life ( minus the condition that she was born with ), which included pneumonia, bronchitis, malaria, typhoid fever, breast cancer ( surprisingly at a very young age ), The Rescuers syndrome, The Fox and the Hound syndrome, Robin Hood syndrome and especially Lyme disease. * She was diagnosed with The Rescuers syndrome at age 5. * She was diagnosed with The Fox and the Hound syndrome at age 6. * She was born with Third Bornitis, which is a very rare form of autism which occurs if you have 2 older siblings. * She has been having Robin Hood syndrome since she was 3. Her parents didn't know until when she was 4, sadly. * Bianca loves Miss Bianca, due to the fact that she has the same first name as Miss Bianca, although Miss Bianca is a mouse while Bianca isn't. * Her favorite animal is a female fox, which are known as vixens. * She doesn't like anacondas because her real parents died because they got constricted by an anaconda when she was 4. * She came to live with Kailina and Byatt in 2017 when she was still 7. * She and Tyler go to the same school and also go to the same classes. * Due to her liking Miss Bianca, she was the target of bullying. She was bullied for liking Miss Bianca ( and also having the same name as said character ), having Third Bornitis, liking a wild animal ( in that case, vixens ) and so many dumb reasons I can think of. * Her hair is the same as Kailina's, so it is possible that she may be a younger version of Kailina. Category:2001 Births Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Characters who have Autism Category:Good Girls Category:Non troublemakers Category:Characters who got adopted more than one time Category:May Births